blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Nanaya
Makoto Nanaya is a former classmate of Tsubaki, Carl, Noel, and Jin from the Military Academy. Information She is a squirrel-type beastkin, and is considerably hyperactive with a short attention span, though she has proven to be rather cunning when she needs to be. She is outgoing, adventurous, and has inhuman reflexes as well as incredible strength, able to make an impact crater in Carl's story line and her Astral Heat involves her punching an opponent skyward, leaving an imprint of her fist in the moon before it splits apart. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Makoto works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Intelligence Department with Hazama, but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. In the True Ending, she defects from the NOL after finding out what happened and leaves with Noel and Tager. In Makoto's arcade ending in Continuum Shift II, it is revealed that one of the reasons Makoto is in Kagutsuchi is because of her discovery of the several failed attempts by the NOL to create Noel Vermillion at Ikaruga. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Lacrosse * Likes: All-you-can-eat, Chestnut parfait * Dislikes: Discrimination Personality Makoto is a silly, friendly, generally whimsical and energetic beastkin. She also appears to be somewhat scatter-brained, though this trait does not hinder or belie her true aptitude as an Intelligence operative and spy for Sector Seven. She is one of Noel's best friends, though unlike Tsubaki, she harbors no jealousy towards her. She cares deeply for her friends and can't stand when they fight each other. When she was in Military Academy, she used to be cruel, mean, selfish, and hated humans, but then had a change of heart by Tsubaki's words when she confronted her fellow female classmates who were picking on her. When she, Tsubaki, and Noel were trapped in the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, it was revealed that she just wanted to be accepted for who she is. Makoto also has a serious side when it comes to her friends, and has even confronted Hazama when she discovers what he did to Noel. Appearance Makoto is squirrel-type beastkin young lady with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears an NOL uniform with black balmoral cap to cover her squirrel ears, jet black cloak, big curly brown tail, and black military boots. When she's in battle she switches outfits with an orange fighter top only showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with orange skirt-like cloth, long black socks, and orange boots. When she was in the Military Academy she wore a standard school uniform except a darker mini skirt, and black sock with borwn shoes. Powers and Abilities Makoto is a short range rush down character for those who favor offense. Makoto's drive, "Impact" is chargable up to three stages, but timing is important as waiting too long will weaken the attacks, sending them back to stage 2 and 1 respectively. At maximum charge it dishes out higher damage as well as wall bounce properties and/or prolonging the opponents recovery time, opening up combo options. Several of her moves are rather decieving as well. Her special "Asteroid Vision" makes three images of her as she rushes towards her opponent which can be canceled to a dead halt, appear behind the opponent or to attack. Her normal attacks can be sly as well. For example, her 3C attack causes her to spin on the ground feinting for a sweep a couple times before the actual kick. Movelist * Movelist * Combo List *Changes in Unlimited Mode Musical Themes * Alexandrite - Makoto's theme Stages *'Heritage Museum '''- It will all be the same one-hundred years hence'' Titles Arcade * AD2200/01/07, friendship Story * Slight hope Gallery Makoto Nanaya (Emblem, Crest).png|Emblem/Crest File:Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_School_Uniform).png|Mode In Military Academy's School Uniform File:Makoto Nanaya (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, Coat).png|Mode Makoto in her NOL uniform. File:Makoto Nanaya (Sprite).png|Sprite File:Makoto Nanaya (Sprite, electrocuted).png|Sprite Electrocuted Makoto Nanaya (Chibi).png|Chibi Makoto Nanaya (Chibi, School Uniform).png|Chibi In Military Academy's School Uniform BBCTR story event 02.png|Mode Tsubaki, Makoto and Noel in Calamity Trigger Reconstruction event File:Makoto_Concept_1.jpg|Artwork BBCSEXMakotoStoryIllustration02.png|Mode BBCSEXMakotoStoryIllustration3.png|Mode BBCSEXMakotoStoryModeIllustration1.png|Mode BBCSEX Arcade CG 01.png|Mode BBCSEX Arcade CG 02.png|Mode *Click here to view all images of Makoto Nanaya Trivia * Makoto's Guilty Gear '''counterpart may be '''Jam Kuradoberi. Both characters have short attention spans, are overtly energetic, fight with primarily hand-to-hand combat styles (though Jam also uses Chi, and Makoto also uses tonfas), are stereotypical ditzes, wear rather revealing clothes, are physically very powerful women, and neither are exactly intelligent. However, where as Jam owns her own restaurant and considers over-eaters to be her bane, Makoto is an over-eater and is very fond of all-you-can-eat buffets. Even their fighting gimmicks are similar; both characters specialize in a strong rushdown, mix-up offense along with many attacks that lead to wall bounces and stuns, thereby granting opportunites for longer combos. Both women even have a special attack that is similar to 'Kenshiro's Hyakuretsuken (One-Hundred Rending Fists) '''technique from the ''"Hokuto no Ken" series. * Makoto's birthday, April 2, may be based to "April Fools", which is a day before her birthday, due to her slightly childish ways. * During Tager's gag reel, Makoto pronounces the phrase "Mekaleka High Meka Hiney Ho" before activating Tager's inflatability option. This is a reference to PeeWee's Playhouse, in which the character Jambi has the audience pronounce the magic words "Mekaleka High Meka Hiney Ho" before granting a wish. Also, when he first transforms into his "air" form, she remarks that "there's more to him than meets the eye," a reference to Transformers. * Makoto's Astral Heat bears a resemblance to Slayer's Instant Kill in Guilty Gear with punching their opponents into outer space save the combo she performs in the beginning which is a reference to a move that the "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" protagonist Jotaro Kujo uses and ends with Makoto's super finish stance from Street Fighter 3 and 4. The move also references to Bridget since both characters in their finishing attack, litterally send the opponent to the moon. * During one of her attacks she screams "Spoon!", a battlecry the Tick often uses. * Makoto's Unlimited moveset strongly idolizes Dudley's moveset from Street Fighter. That being able to perform Machine Gun Blow, Cross Counter, Duck (straight and upper), and projectile taunt (acorn). It also includes a Distortion Drive similar to Dudley's "Rolling Thunder" Ultra move. However it requires a full heat gauge and can deal a large amount of damage, easily taking characters down to 1/4 health from a full bar. * Two moves from Makoto bear resemblance to Street Fighter's Makoto's Super Arts from Street Fighter III (or Ultras from Super Street Fighter IV). The first is her Astral Heat, Planet Crusher, based on SF Makoto's Seichusen Godanzuki (albeit with more hits). The second is one of her hidden Distortion Drives in her Unlimited form (done only in mid-air), based on SF Makoto's Abare Tosanami. * Makoto does not have a story mode, and she cannot be selected in arcade or conquest modes, prior to the release of Continuum Shift II, where she is given an Arcade Mode. In Continuum Shift Extend, she will be given a Story Mode. * Intriguinely enough, Makoto is the only character from the NOL that does not have what fans call a "Special Intro" with Ragna the Bloodedge. * During one of her Big Bang Smash phrases she says "My soul burns with the heat of a thousand suns, behold the power of youth!" a reference to Might Guy from Naruto. * Makoto's design may have been inspired by Steve Ditko's Marvel character Squirrel Girl since both characters are human with squirrel-like qualities. * Makoto has a hidden Distortion Drive that can only be performed in mid air. It allows her to use her tail like a propeller (Similar to Miles 'Tails' Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series) and then dives downward striking the opponent three times before finishing with a uppercut. * Makoto will occasionally say "Bang! Just kidding.", which could be a Deadpool reference. * Being a member of the NOL, Makoto will recite the speech when pitted against other NOL members (Jin, Noel, Tsubaki, or Hazama), though there is a slight chance she will forget the speech, and give up midway. One can tell she'll forget the speech when she recites the speech out of sync with the other NOL member. There are also times she will recite the speech when facing a non-NOL character, but she will always give up midway. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Doctor Strange has two attacks; Eye of Agamatto and Impact Palm, which are similar in mechanic to Makoto's Comet Cannon and Break Shot. * Makoto's English Voice Actress, Cindy Robinson, is now the current voice of Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog as of 2010. * Makoto said to Noel once that her breast size will increase if she lets a boy massage them, making her face flushed and repenting the thought of that. This also happens in a short story in one of the Official Comics, where Makoto loses her panties. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Beastkin Category:Military Academy